The Empire (Akame ga Kill)
This Profile is The Empire from Akame ga Kill!. Summary The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for over 1000 years, boasting vast territories and resources. A nation that was rightly to be feared. With a military and weapons that would change the tides of battle, they believed it would be a rule that would last forever. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * The Emperor ** First Emperpor ** Current Emperor * Prime Minister Honest (De-Facto Ruler) Second-in-Command * Prime Minister Chouri * Budo Military Leaders * Gozuki * Gamel * Budo * Ogre * Esdeath * Najenda (Formerly) * Wave (Formerly) * Lubbock (Formerly) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Spear * Iokal * Akame (Formerly) * Kuromei (Formerly) * Bois * Dr. Stylish * Seyru * Run * Champ * Cosmina * Dorothea * Enshin * Izou * Syura * Daidara * Liver * Nyau * Gozuki * Ibara * Mez * Sten * Suzuka * Unnamed Supervisor * Kylie * Natala † * Mile * Cena * Rico * Joe * Hana * Kaku * Me * Mimi * Toby * Trooma * Cornelia * Guy * Gin * Green * Najasho * Poney * Tsukushi * Uncle Bill * Remus * Womyn Military Units Infantry * Swordsmen * Spearmen Special * Gun Squadrons * Beast Units **Jaegers **Four Rakshasa Demons **Stylish Squad **Elite Seven Ships * Naval Vessels |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * 48 Teigu Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Ranged weapons * Guns Territories Imperial Capital * Age founded/conquered: Thousands of Years Ago * Territory type: Capital City * Inhabitants: Humans Civilization Stats Tier 10 Industrial: The Empire is remaining around the Victorian age. Power Sources Magic: Supernatural Objects (The Empire has been powered by the 48 weapon-relics Teigu for 1,000 years.) Conquest Stats Tier 9: Country: The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for over 1000 years, boasting vast territories and resources. Its capital city is enormous, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital’s various districts are separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital, the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west while the Empire’s eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean. Power Stats Attack Potency: Small City: Kurome traded blows with MoS Akame who scales to Budo who created a massive storm. Small City: Other Jaegers should scale to Kurome as well or around the same level. Street: The strength of standard imperial infantry and gunmen. Durability: Small City: Kurome survived Chelsea's attempt to murder her and is comparable to Akame, effortlessly sliced off Leone's arm. Small City: Other Jaegers should scale to Kurome or be around the same level as her. Street: Infantry with armor and equipment. Speed: Massively Hypersonic: Jaegers should be comparable comparable to one another, and Akame at this point who dodged lightning. Hypersonic: Kurome has kept up with Leone who dodged an explosion, and Akame. Successfully evaded a surprise shot from Mine without even looking. Unknown: The movement speed of standard Imperial Soldiers. Skills Stats The Empire has a strong military. Currently, one navy unit and three ground armies are known of, each commanded by a General. A sub-faction of the Military is the Imperial Guard/Defense Forces, which is commanded by Grand General Budo, who is also the head of the entire army in the Empire. There are many forts and castles the surround the outer and inner parts of country. The soldiers in the army mostly use swords, spears and such, although there are some special squads well equipped with fine armor and firearms called "Gun Squadrons". They also have trained a number of beasts to fight for them. There is also a special unit named the Jaegers, created for the purpose of hunting down Night Raid and to maintain security in the capital. In light of the deaths of several members of the Jaegers, a new secret police group headed by the Prime minister's son Syura called Wild Hunt was established to enforce "peace" in the capital. Strengths/Pros The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for over 1000 years, boasting vast territories and resources. Its capital city is enormous, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital’s various districts are separated by large canals in which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital, the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west while the Empire’s eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean. The Empire has a very diverse culture due to its large size. Its citizens range from nomadic clans to small village communities to world-wizened city dwellers. The most dominant religion in the Eastern parts of the Empire is The Path of Peace. The Empire also have their own martial arts like the Imperial Fist. Weaknesses/Flaws However, due to the corrupt government, there have been multiple uprisings and great civil unrest. The villages and towns suffer from heavy taxation and many have been unable to buy enough food, resulting in widespread shortages in the remote areas of the empire. This has forced many country-living citizens to move to the capital to seek money to help their village, only to sometimes find death (or worse) because of the high crime rate. The arrest, torture, and public execution of the Prime Minister's political enemies is also not uncommon, which leads to a general atmosphere of fear. Slavery is common in the Empire but slaves are able to become free through currently unknown means. Slaves have a mark branded on them to show that they are slaves. Due to the high tax rates imposed on the villages of the empire, there have been many parents that have sold their children into slavery for money or a better life. The current Emperor is only a child and having assumed the throne at rather young age he is more of a figurehead than a true ruler. Because of this many of his officials are doing as they please including the newest Prime Minister. Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Fantasy Category:Country Category:Magic Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Tier 9 Conquest Category:Antagonist